


My Pleasure

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, for sure smut, minor language, post-ep 17x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: This was not what she had in mind when she suggested burgers, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual tension was begging to be cut with a knife, soooooo i did 🤷🏻♀️

_Did he really just call Ellie a sister? Lord, what was  **wrong** with him? _ Nick mentally face palmed. He had been seconds from telling her the truth, seconds. Until she opened that pretty mouth of hers and he panicked. He could see the pain in her eyes hidden behind the smile, he knew she wanted to call him on it. But she didn’t- why you ask?  _Hell if Nick knew_. 

And so his mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to get it together enough to carry on a conversation with Ellie. She suggested some burger place he’d never heard of, and honestly he was only half listening to her so he agreed without a fight. 

Her surprised eyes slid over to give him a wary glance—figures, Nick always tried to give her a hard time on where they ate. He didn’t want to tell her the real reason he gave in so quickly, so lamely, he just shrugged and mumbled a quick, “I’m hungry, sis. Let’s just eat.”

_Why the fuck did he say it  **again**?? _ Ellie’s eyes shot back straight ahead and her posture went rigid. But she still said nothing. Ellie carried on her one-sided conversation like Nick had said nothing. As if she didn’t even care Nick had just called her a sibling...again.  _Why did this bother him so much?_

Thankfully the new Asian fusion burger joint—_the places Ellie found to eat...Jesus, this is why he usually picked_—was only a few blocks away. They put in their orders and grabbed a seat on a cold vinyl booth. Nick still had barely spoken more than five words in this conversation, and yet Ellie was still going on about something. No- he was mesmerized by her, everything about her really. The way even after a long day her hair flowed in perfect golden waves to settle past her shoulders. Her slim nose that pinked up at the slight chill in the air for DC fall. The very light dusting of freckles that graced her cheeks every now and then if she’d been out in the sun too long. The peaks to her top lip that perfectly matched her rounded bottom lip, especially when she bit it ever so slightly if she was nervous. Her expressive eyes, they spoke volumes, even when she herself choose not to. He saw everything—the way it killed her when she learned he had a girlfriend, the gleam to her eye when she flirted with Richard, the hurt he caused when he said he didn’t care who she dated, and finally the reluctant albeit mildly confused pain she tried to mask when he called himself an overprotective brother rather than a jealous wannabe lover. So why,  _why_ was he still sitting here ogling her mouth as she took a hearty bite out of her burger fantasizing Ellie using those gorgeous lips for something else. She choose that moment to throw her head back, long blonde hair tumbling down past her shoulders exposing her long tanned neck, begging- begging for someone to sink their teeth into. And then Ellie about did him in. She released a deep moan of pleasure from the back of her throat as she licked her lips slowly. Oh how Nick wanted to be the one to elicit that moan, better yet- make her moan his name until she was begging for release. 

Nick shifted in his seat as his pants tightened to a painful degree. Ellie had just brought her head up and caught the movement. She raised an eyebrow, “You uh- you gonna eat that?”

Nick glanced down at his still untouched sushi burger thing and gulped. He didn’t have an appetite for food, no he wanted to devour this goddamn goddess in front of him. 

Ellie licked her lips before a slight satisfied hum came from her mouth as she eyed another bite. Her teeth captured that full bottom lip briefly before she started to move in for her next tease. 

Nick couldn’t take it any longer, he blurted out, “I- I was jealous!” His frantic tone of voice caught Ellie off guard as she froze in place, burger inches from her lips. “I wasn’t being overprotective, I was being jealous as fuck, Ellie,” he practically growled the last part. Ellie let out a small whimper, barely audible but he heard it- it fueled him on. “I didn’t like you with Boyd, I sure as hell didn’t like you with Richard.”

Ellie finally found her voice as she half-dropped, half-placed the burger down, “But—“

“But nothing. You’re not my sister, far fucking from it, Ellie.” His voice had started to rise so he lowered it and leaned over the table to get closer, “I wouldn’t be sitting here fantasizing about those pretty little lips of yours all over my body if I thought you were my sister, would I?”

He followed the swallow down Ellie’s throat and it did nothing for the situation still unfolding in his pants. Her eyes had widen to saucers, but he saw how dilated her pupils had become, he knew he wasn’t the only one struggling right now. 

Nick went in for the kill, “I’ve wanted to rip that sweater off you since the second you walked in this morning. I want to see every inch of your flushed skin underneath my hands as I take what should’ve been mine a long ass time ago. I want you to sink those damn teeth of yours into my shoulder as you bite back a scream because the neighbors are sleeping. I want to hear you beg Ellie, beg. And I want to be right there holding you tightly when you shatter to pieces.” 

Ellie was panting and Nick wasn’t was off himself. It took her a second longer until she whispered back, “Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

Nick growled. A carnal noise that surprised himself as he threw down cash to cover their barely touched meals. Jumping up from the booth, he grabbed her hand and practically ran out of the hole-in-the-wall restaurant, straight into a nearby dark alley. 

Nick pressed her against the side of the building and his hand immediately sought out her skin. Ellie whimpered at the warm touch contrasting with the cool fall air whipping around them. Her whimper turned to a moan as Nick’s hand wasted no time in its travels, making its way up her side and flirting with the edge of her lace bra. In sync, he plundered her mouth as he took a handful of her breat and rubbed her most sensitive spot atop the lace. A noise Ellie didn’t recognize escaped her lips as her hands gripped at the back of his neck, trying to find purchase on his short hair, broad shoulders, anything- she was about to fall apart in the middle of an alley fully clothed. Nick’s motions were unrelenting, and his teeth nibbling down her neck while his tongue caressed the pain away had her coming undone in a matter of moments. Nick’s mouth shot back up to hers to swallow her screams. 

It took a second but reality came crashing back and Ellie immediately tried to turn away, cheeks flushing a bright red at the thought of what she’d just did. 

A smile grew on Nick’s face as he used his other hand that had previously been tangled in her hair to direct her turned face back to him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back just slightly. “Don’t you dare be embarrassed, Ellie.”

She dropped her eyes to the floor in response. 

“Ellie...” he waited until she brought her gaze back to his. “That was hands down, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen—“ the disbelief must’ve been clear across her face because Nick went on, “Ellie you’re fully clothed and already the sexiest woman I’ve ever met. I was seconds away from embarrassing myself like a horny teenager.” 

A shy smile graced her lips and the blush took over for a whole other reason. 

“Now, can we get the hell out of here so I can strip you down and kiss every tiny inch of you?” Nick growled in her ear. 

Ellie felt the hidden seductress inside her roar to life as she trailed her hand down from his shoulder along his side, dipping her fingers into the front edge of his jeans to tease that sensitive skin. Yanking him forward she practically purred, “It’ll be my pleasure,” drawing out the last word as she let her teeth sink into the tender skin right below his ear before removing all contact and waltzing away. A sway to her hips that definitely wasn’t there before. 

She heard Nick’s hiss before she felt him. A strong hand put pressure on her lower back as he fell in step right next to her. A gruff voice broke the momentary silence, “Oh no babe, the pleasure will be  _allllll_ mine,” and Ellie could hear the cocky grin on his face. The hand on her lower back vacated it’s spot, yet shortly after Ellie felt the hard smack to her ass that set the smolder down below ablaze. And Nick’s deep voice promising much, much more didn’t help, “Now get that pretty ass in gear, so I can do what I’ve wanted to do since the day you had me in your crosshairs.” 

Ellie was ready to combust on the spot.  _This_ was not what she had in mind when she suggested burgers, _but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining..._


End file.
